


Time Will Tell (Meet Me At Il Mare)

by Marsmellowl85, rachel0_04



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on the movies The Lake House and Il Mare, Il mare au, Light Angst, Light Reading, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Supernatural - Freeform, architect!wonwoo, character's death mentioned, half Twitter fic, please support us!!, time travel letter, two authors, voice actor!soonyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsmellowl85/pseuds/Marsmellowl85, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel0_04/pseuds/rachel0_04
Summary: Soonwoo Il Mare AUIt's 2011 and Wonwoo found a Christmas card from 2013 in his mailbox at Il Mare. Thinking it's a joke, Wonwoo left a letter to remind the sender that it's 2011, not 2013. A parallel-time story separated by a span of 2 years.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will link this to twitter posts that help with the story line ^^

 [Here](https://mobile.twitter.com/yukirou_mars/status/1071310026952691712) for the tweets

> Part 1

  
   Soonyoung stretches and smiles as he puts the letter into the mailbox. Sighing as he closes the lid, he spins on his heel to survey the beautiful surroundings that he had grown used to while living at il mare. The trees that captured the beauty in every season, the water that sparkles in the light of the sun and the moon, the-

  
     “Kwon Soonyoung!?! Hurry up!!” The boy laughs at his Hyung, Wen Junhui, who was balancing some boxes as he walked blindly out of the house.

  
     “Ok, ok, hold on.” Soonyoung says as he rushes to help the other with the moving.

  
     “I never knew a year or two of stuffs would be this heavy. You’re more of a hoarder than I thought.” His other friend, Seokmin, jokes as he puts down what he was holding into the back of a big U-Haul truck. Soonyoung smacks him on the shoulder playfully.

  
      “I am not a hoarder, Seokmin, and you know that. We’re done and the truck isn’t even halfway full. You could probably fill thirty trucks with all your things.” The three laugh together as Soonyoung shut the back of the U-Haul.

  
      “We’ll go on ahead with this stuff, Soonie. All you have to do is grab your wild animals.” And with a giggle at his own joke, Junhui was in the truck with Seokmin and starting down the road. Soonyoung waves until his friends were out of sight before heading into il mare again.

  
      “Cola! Good boy, Cola. Now sit right here while I get Pepsi.” Soonyoung pats his dog’s head before heading into the kitchen to start lugging his fish bowl to the car.

  
      “Cola-... come boy.” Soonyoung grunts under the weight of all the water, starting to wonder why the little thing even needs so much. He finally manages to open and close the door with a heavy, yet accomplished feeling sigh.

  
      After another monumental struggle to the car, he gets Pepsi’s tank into the passenger seat and makes Cola lay down in the back seat. It was sad to say goodbye to such a place like il mare, but he had to. Being closer to his job was an opportunity too important for Soonyoung to just let slip up. Still, this wasn’t the easiest thing to give up.

  
    “Goodbye, Il Mare. Maybe someone will be able to take care of you.” Shaking the sad thoughts of leaving out of his mind, he gets into his car and starts off to the city.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

  
   Wonwoo lets out a deep sigh of accomplishment as he surveys the land in front of him. The house he had just bought fit in seamlessly with the beautiful backdrop of forest meeting the beach. Although… there was something missing...

  
   “Ah, I know.” Wonwoo hums to himself as he walks over to hunt for what he was thinking of. “Where- oh here it is!” He exclaims as he picks up a small piece of wood and a can of spray paint.

  
   Wonwoo takes those two things over to the tree that towers over the house. After a few minutes fill with a mixture of him spray painting the wood block and coughing from the paint fumes, he finally steps back a few feet to look over his creation.

  
    “Perfect.” Wonwoo mumbles contently to himself out loud as he thinks of how he would love to share this place with someone else. That thought makes him suddenly remember he promised someone that he would call them when he arrived at his new house. Wonwoo digs his phone out of his pocket before swiping the screen and hitting the familiar contact.

  
     “Hello, Good afternoon. Yeah, it’s Wonwoo. I’ve arrived at my new place. What was that? Oh yeah, I do like this place.” Wonwoo answers the person on the other line with a small smile as he glances back to his little piece of ‘art’. “I even gave this place a name. I think I’m going to call this place il mare. It means the sea in Italian.” A silence fills the place as Wonwoo listens to the person talking quietly.

  
     He suddenly laughs at whatever they said. “Yeah, I guess so. You know I’ve always been one for the extravagant. Anyways, who was the architect? They must have had some prestigious achievements if they can build like this.” His happy smile slowly fades as the other answers. “Oh, I see.” His smile returns, a bit forced now. “Thank you very much for the furniture and the very nice audio set, by the way. I’ll let you go back to what you’re doing, but I promise that I’ll call again. Love you too Auntie.” Wonwoo sighs out as he clicks off the phone and starts into the house.

  
    The inside was as just as impressive as the outside. Wonwoo washes his paint-stained hands before he headed up the stairs to his bedroom. He throws himself down with a plop onto his bed. The bed is so soft; his aunt is the best at picking out things for him and he is definitely grateful for her. As much as he wants to just go to sleep without doing anything else, he knows better. Wonwoo sits up with a grunt and grabs the alarm to set it for the morning.

  
    Putting it back into its place, he lets himself fall backwards into the bed. Maybe just a little bit of rest…

 

 

 

>>>This is the Twitter part to go along with it  [<3](https://mobile.twitter.com/yukirou_mars/status/1076431223864487938)<<<


	3. Part 3

Part 3

  
   Soonyoung jolts up with a start. The beeping of his alarm screams at his that he’s going to be late for work. He quickly shuts off the machine before tumbling out the bed. “Urgh!!” He yells out as he finally scrabbles to his feet and out the door to start getting ready for work.

 

 

 

    “Soonyoung, what’s up with you today?” His boss’s voice asks him through the speaker of the small recording room. Soonyoung shrugs his shoulders, defeated and tired. “Just… go ahead and say that one line again.” The 22 year old can hear the man’s sigh through the gargling message.

  
    “Got it.” He musters unenthusiastically. Soonyoung clears his throat before saying his line. “Merry Christmas.” He winces at how dead he sounded through the recording.

  
    “You should sound happy in this scene, Kwon!” His boss’s voice criticizes.

  
    “Merry Christmas!” Soonyoung puts a smile on his face to make it sound more authentic. He was so ready to get out of his workplace so he could finally get a call from his boyfriend Taemin. The boy always says he will Soonyoung, but Taemin must have a bad memory because he never does. Maybe he’ll remember today?

  
   “Again.”

  
    “Merry Christmas!”

  
    “Again.”

  
    “Merry Christmas!”

  
    “Again.”

  
    “Merry Christmas!”

 

>> heres the link! [<3](https://mobile.twitter.com/yukirou_mars/status/1077382436156145664)


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the connected tweets and chat [here](https://twitter.com/yukirou_mars/status/1079945776866811904?s=19)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'd like to thank @waferchoco to help reading the script and gives us some helpful insights. Thank you very much @waferchoco for your support!!!

Part 4  
  “Merry Christmas.” Wonwoo whispers to himself as he sits back to admire his work. It took hours to put on all the ornaments, lights, and, most importantly, the star. His back aches, but it’s all worth it to see the tree in all its glory.

  
    The tree was wearing the standard yellowish lights. All of its ornaments were red or silver, even though he would have personally picked out all different colors to make it look super, eh, cheerful? The only reason they weren’t was because he didn’t buy these, his aunt did, along with the tree and the little silver star. Wonwoo didn’t want them to go to waste, so he decided to make do with what he had.  
     

    “Merry Christmas.” He repeats softly as he smiled. Despite being alone, he wanted it to feel happier here. Like this place was filled with a good atmosphere where it should have people.

    “Merry Christmas.”

 

 

 

   “Merry Christmas.” Soonyoung chokes out as he checks his phone again. The time read 9:30 pm, hours past the time Taemin promised to call him. He sighs, hardly holding in the sobs that threaten to take over him, as he accepts that the boy won’t call today. “Merry Christmas!” He tries to convince himself that it really would be a Merry Christmas alone.

  
    A tear falls softly down Soonyoung’s cheek onto the blank screen of his phone, right on top of his background of himself and Taemin, smiling. That was almost a year ago, when they were both still happy just to be together. Soonyoung curled into himself on his bed as he gave into the aching and cried.


	5. Part 5

Part 5

    The cold winter air blows through Wonwoo's whole body as he walks briskly to the mailbox. He should have thought to check it when he was outside previously, but the cold makes him only think of the warmth of the fireplace inside.

  
    “Any mail?” He asks aloud to no one as he opens the icey mailbox. He expects to see nothing, so when he gets glimpse of a small, handwritten letter, it catches him off guard. “Oh?” He reaches in and plucks it out. As he’s about to read its contents, the wind picks up and he’s forced to move inside to stop his violently shaking hands.

  
    “Hmm, lets see what this is?” Wonwoo cringes as he catches himself, once again, speaking to himself. He needs to invite some friends over more often. After shaking off those thoughts, he finally reads the note.

  
   “Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I’m the previous resident of this house. I’m waiting for some letters and I could use your help. If there’s any mail addressed to me, would you please send it to the address below? Thank you very much. I hope you live happily at il mare. Kwon Soonyoung, December 21st 2013. P.S. The paw prints of paint by the front door pathway were already there when I arrived. After time goes by I’m sure you’ll get used to it like I did.” Wonwoo tilts his head. “Il Mare? How did he know…” Wonwoo shakes his head at the letter and lets out a puff of laughter when he notices the date.

  
    This ‘Kwon Soonyoung’ person must be one of his friends who was trying to play a prank on him with some letter and set the date of the letter two years into the future. “They must think they’re funny.” He smiles as he turns to head back into his house, ready for the warmth it promises.

 

 

   “You should invite us over more often.” Joshua shows his closed eye smile as he strolled up to Wonwoo. The latter just rolls his eyes fondly before glancing over to see Jihoon, Mingyu, and Minghao doing something in the car. He cocks his head.

  
   “What’s with them?” Wonwoo asks. Joshua glanced over his shoulder at the car before looking back to Wonwoo with a shrug.

  
   Wonwoo narrows his eyes at the older boy. If he knows anything about Joshua, it’s that he always has something up his sleeve. The other, noticing the look Wonwoo was giving him, laughs lightly with a small shove, saying, “You’ll see.”

  
   Wonwoo couldn't help but smile. Wow, he really really misses this, human interaction. Something other than just telling the waiter his well rehearsed order. He hugs a bewildered Joshua, who, nevertheless, hugs he back. Oh, he needs this so much.

  
    “I didn’t know you missed me that much.” Joshua remarks, but didn’t push Wonwoo away as the younger pulled away slightly to only lock his friend in a side hug. “What are you doing out here?” Joshua added as he swept his over the scenery.

  
    “You never heard of enjoying the outdoors?” Joshua rolls his eyes at that answer before Wonwoo really answers him.“I’m making the dog a little house. Can’t paint inside, so I took my little project out here.” As Wonwoo finishes, Joshua looks a bit impressed.

  
   “Wow, look at you, being all hardworking. I’m only disappointed that you call him ‘the dog’ and haven’t given him a name.” Wonwoo shrugs as he glanced over at said animal, currently sitting patiently by the front door.

  
   “It just doesn’t feel right to name him. Like he’s probably already got one?” Wonwoo feels crazy for saying that out loud, but Joshua just nods.

  
    “Makes sense, I guess. More sense than that weirdo who sent you mail from the future. Now… are you ready for your surprise?” Wonwoo’s heart jumps. Surprise? They got him a surprise? There wasn’t even an occasion and- wow… he didn’t deserve such amazing friends.

  
     Joshua turns his friend around to face the car. Wonwoo’s expectant smile falls off his face as his heart stops.

  
   “Surprise!” He blinks, not believing what he saw. The other three were holding a design that Wonwoo had made a while ago, but left to be forgotten because he didn’t like it anymore. Wonwoo fakes a happy smile as he runs a finger over some of the dusty surface.

  
     He wasn’t satisfied with it, he told his friends. Well, he wasn’t, honestly, but there was so much more to it than that. It was mostly because of his father. The whole reason he started architecture was because of his dad. Now it was the reason he despised it.

  
    “Thanks…” Wonwoo mumbles out, hoping that it sounds more like he didn’t know what to say because he was so happy instead of he didn’t know what to say because he was reminded of all the awful memories of his father. It seemed to be the former, seeing as all his friends wore happy faces and put the gift on the ground so he could move it somewhere better later. They were so thoughtful, even though they didn’t know what bad places this took Wonwoo.

  
   “So, what’s your plans for next semester?” Mingyu asks with a puppy-like grin. Wonwoo gave a halfhearted shrug, still drowning in thoughts.

  
    “I’m just going to go with the flow, see where to takes me. I want to find where I belong, you know?” Well, not a blatant lie, but still not the whole truth. After everything with his dad… architecture just wasn’t the field he wanted to study at the moment.

  
    “Sounds cool. It’s ok to not know what you want just yet. You’re still a youngster.” Minghao teases. Wonwoo pushes the younger softly.

  
    “Yah! Respect your elders.” He jokes back. The friends laugh for second. It’s almost like they were back in high school, without a care in the world.

  
    “Hey, you want to meet at the diner downtown? We’re already planning to head there, so if you’d like to join, we don’t mind your company.” Jihoon offers. Wonwoo nods at the shorter, remembering when the kid used to be too shy to come out and say things like that, even to a close friend. He had come so far. They all had.

  
   “Sure. I’ll get cleaned up here and meet you all over there.” And with that, the small crew of four leaves. He watches them drive off with a small sad smile before turning and frowning hard at the design. An idea sparked in his brain.  
Wonwoo fishes a lighter out of his pocket. He doesn’t smoke, he just likes Christmas candles, don’t judge him. He crouched low to the ground to touch the tiny spark to the beautiful house design.

  
     Flame dances in his eyes as he watches it burn. With it, it takes all his anger against his father and what he did to the family, his father abandoned his family to the point his mother left the house. His anger at his father for making something he loved, architecture, and turning into something he couldn’t stand. His anger towards himself, for not letting all this go before now. All of it disperses in the wind with the smoke and ash.

  
    He turns away from the design house, his past, to look over his beautiful Il Mare, his now. With something lifting in him, Wonwoo walks back towards the house to get ready for the meeting with his friends; in doing so, knocking over a opened paint can that was used for the dog house onto the rocks.

  
    Jumping back, he checks his clothes and shoes quickly. Luckily, no damage was done. Well, that’s what he thought, until the dog came to investigate what went wrong.

  
   “No no no no no…” Wonwoo whispers to himself nervously as the dog steps right into the greenish bluish paint. “No! Don’t move- eh- dog!” He tries to scold the dog into staying, but the thing just cocks his little head before running back towards the house. “NO!” Wonwoo bellows, running after him.

  
    It was too late. Paw prints decorated the place right in front of the door. He drags the animal and cleans his paws immediately, trying to do the same to the area with the prints, but nothing yields. He almost lets out a groan of frustration until he remembers something.

  
    Racing up stairs, he flings open the drawer beside his bed to take out the only thing that resides in it: a single handwritten letter from a Mr.Kwon Soonyoung, 2013.

  
    “Oh my gosh… he knew?! But...how? He’s not really from the future though… is he?” Wonwoo asks aloud. The dog, who apparently followed him up the stairs, barks an answer that he doesn’t understand.

  
   Wonwoo goes to his work desk and starts to type a reply to this Mr.Kwon Soonyoung. He hesitates before grabbing he phone and messaging Joshua that he’ll be a bit late, throwing in something about the dog ruining the front porch. Things just got a little bit interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Continue here](https://twitter.com/yukirou_mars/status/1080023898580606977)


	6. Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read [here](https://twitter.com/yukirou_mars/status/1082561519265538048?s=19) first. Thanks!

Part 9  
   Soonyoung’s eyes slide over the beautiful scene that is Il Mare, the water lapping over the rocky sand, the sun setting on the horizon, and the healthy trees whose leaves were starting to thin out as the winter started in. He didn’t really know why he came back here again, but it just seems like he had to be here. For something.

  
    Soonyoung lets out all the sadness over Taemin in a heavy sigh out into the chilled air. He just wanted to have someone who wanted him like he wanted them. Someone to grow old with happily and to live out the rest of their life with him only, Just as he wants to just try around and bury himself into his bed, he sees something out of the corner of his eye: the mail flag goes up.

  
    “Oh my…” Soonyoung can’t believe his eyes as he slowly approaches the old dented red mailbox. It must have been a sudden gust of wind that blew the worse for wear mail flag up. The nonexistent wind that also makes Soonyoung shiver as he finally reaches the mailbox. Yeah… it’s that and definitely not the fear that’s coursing through his veins.

  
    He slowly opens the ancient thing and gasps. There, in the middle of the mailbox, was a small piece of folded paper with ‘To a Mr. Kwon Soonyoung’ handwritten on the top. With a shaking hand, Soonyoung takes it out and unfolds it numbly.

  
     It read: ‘Dear Mr. Kwon Soonyoung of the year 2014, this is the current and first resident of Il Mare in 2012, Jeon Wonwoo. Due to what you are saying, and what I know, I have concluded that… oh what the heck, I can’t keep up this formal talk. I think that this impossible, but I’m willing to consider that you’re not lying and you’re really the future resident of this house. I’m also ok with the idea of sending letters to you in the hope of trying to figure out what exactly is happening. From Your Past Penpal, Jeon Wonwoo.’ 

  
    Soonyoung… he didn’t know where to start. Was this really happening? What should he do? What should he think? If this is real…

  
    “I need to sit down…” Soonyoung rubs his head as heads towards his car to hopefully think of something to do without having a mental breakdown.

 

 

twitter link: [<3](https://mobile.twitter.com/yukirou_mars/status/1082812511655682048)


	7. Part 7

Part 7  
    Soonyoung decides he can’t completely trust this random guy who claims all of these thing, so he writes a little reply (which is very unprofessional, but he doesn’t care anymore) and puts it into the mailbox before putting up the flag on the side.

  
    With a deep sigh, Soonyoung drags himself to his waiting car to go home. All he wanted was to visit Il Mare and relax a bit without Taemin plaguing his every thought, but he got this. Well, it did help get the boy out of his mind, but it just made Soonyoung’s head spin.

  
Buckling up, he starts toward the city to his new apartment. He needs some good sleep for work tomorrow.

 

 

 Wonwoo’s easy smile he had with his friends during their dinner disappears as soon as he gets into his car. He tries to breathe deeply and take it slow on his way home, but before he knows it, he is standing in front of the mailbox, staring at the red flag that was up. Very slowly, he reaches out and opens the box to find another letter and a soft red scarf.

  
   “Oh my…” Wonwoo takes the envelope and scarf out of the mailbox and starts for the house, so that he sit down and research some things.

  
   The scarf was super soft and warm, making Wonwoo want to put it on as soon as possible. He shakes his head as he kicks off his shoes off at the door. He’s just going crazy, that’s all.

  
   As he opens the letter at his desk, he reads the letter out loud to himself, hoping to take something else from it. “Okay, mysterious penpal, if you’re really from 2012, you’re going to need this. There’s going to be a big snowfall in January of 2012. Make sure to take care of your health because there’s a flu epidemic going around about that time. I want to just go ahead and believe you Wonwoo… but I don’t think I can really do that just yet. I need more proof that this is real. If you can give me some good evidence that supports this… I can’t keep up this talk either! Just give me something so I don’t feel crazy anymore. Best Regards, Kwon Soonyoung.” He frowns at the reply before turning on his computer. He had some research to do.

  
    As the screen started to load, Wonwoo glanced out the window to see small flakes of snow dancing the wind. He watches them fall for a second, wondering why it would be snowing if the weather forecaster claimed that it wouldn’t. The only explanation would be… would be that this was real.

 

 

 

  
    “What am I doing?” Soonyoung groans as he stops his car in front of Il Mare. He couldn’t get the letter out of his mind all through work, so he decided to come back to just check. Not like there would be anything in there anyway. This Wonwoo guy was probably a fake, and needs some time to think up a good reason to make Soonyoung believe him.

  
   Soonyoung turns off the car before jumping out into the cold. He shuts the door behind him as he starts to the mailbox. The flag was still up where he had left it… but something pulled at him to open it and check if the previous contents were still there.

  
    Screwing up his eyes, Soonyoung tanked open the mailbox and jumped back a bit. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see inside the old thing.

  
    There was no longer his red scarf he loved and wore quite often in the winter season, no longer the letter he scribbled in his car. The icy wind blew his hair in crazy directions as he reached in and pulled out an envelope that bore handwriting that was not his own.

  
     With a deep breath, Soonyoung gazed around the place he once called home. His eyes traveled over the house and it’s beautiful architecture, the thinning trees, the rock beach, and the crashing waves. Lastly, he let his head fall back to take in the dark and cloudy winter sky.

  
    Soonyoung’s heart swelled in some odd emotion and he didn’t know what it was or why he was experiencing it. He was so utterly confused and lonely.

  
    “Don’t think too much, Soonyoung. Breathe and walk away. You haven’t had a good nights sleep in forever, so good home and sleep. Forget about all of this for a moment and remember yourself. Taemin and Wonwoo and everyone else can wait.” Soonyoung whispered into the wind.

  
    He turned around and went to his car. He would read the letter, go home, and sleep. Call in sick from work tomorrow, maybe, but definitely rest.


	8. Part 8

   While the snowflakes dancing outside, Wonwoo types away at the computer. After a few clicks of his mouse, he finds exactly what he’s looking for.

  
    “Bingo.” He whispers as he scrolls through the website about M.C. Escher and the Mobius Strip.

  
    He stops at a picture of ants walking around an infinity loop. The caption read, “An endless ring shaped band usually has two distinct sides, one inside and one outside. Yet on this strip nine red ants crawl after each other and travel the front side as well as the reserve side. Therefore the strip has only one surface.” Wonwoo thought on this for a second. Maybe just maybe…

  
   Wonwoo grabbed a piece of paper and started to jot down his thoughts, looking back up to the computer screen for some factual evidence to back him up. After he had finished, he ran down and put it in the mailbox, putting the flag up as it had been when he got out the warm, red scarf.

  
    Panting in the cold air, he stared at the mailbox. Was he stupid for even playing this game with a stranger, with the universe? This shouldn’t be possible, so maybe he should just let it stay impossible?

  
    Just as he was about to open the mailbox back up and take back his letter, the door of it opened without him touching it. The flag went down and the door closed again. He just stood there, not believing what he had just witnessed.  
Wonwoo slowly approached the box and opened it. The rusty thing held nothing. Wonwoo felt dizzy, but stopped him from fainting or anything extreme like that. He would be validated if he did, but he didn’t feel like it was what he needed to do.

  
     With a gulp of frigid air, he closed the mailbox back and started inside the house. He needed to lay down, think his life choices through. Think of something that would have warranted this to happen to him so suddenly. Right when he was going to drop out of school since he could not stand architecture anymore. Right when he moved into a new place for new memories, away from his past. Why now? Why ever?

 

 

 

    Soonyoung glared at the paper in front of him, the thing that made his call out of work today. He was already on his boss’s bad side, so this wouldn’t help his case at all. Then again, so would another terrible day of failed voice acting, so he would have to take his chances.

  
    He picked up the envelope, turning it in his hands. Brushing his thumb over his name that was scrawled on the back with unfamiliar handwriting. With a sigh, he turned it over to the front and opened it.  
Soonyoung discarded the empty envelope and unfolded the letter that had been inside of it. He cleared his throat, deciding to at least get a bit of practice done today for his job. He read the contents aloud, enunciating every word.

  
     “Dear Soonyoung, I was doing some research and found some facts that explain what’s happening. Well, they’re the best things I could find. If you go to this website,” he paused for a second, turning on his cell phone to put in the url the stranger scribbled on the page. He took a deep breath as he scanned the contents of the website before gathering his thoughts as he continued. “I was thinking about it, and this could be shown by the dog. He’s here with me and he’s also- oh do you have the dog too? You never mentioned him, but I’m sure you do have him.”

  
   Soonyoung looked over at Cola, who was seated on his bed. The dog barked, as if understanding that Soonyoung was talking about him. The boy shook his head as he read on. “If you do, then the dog can’t be in two places at once. You can read more on the website about it, but I think this is it. We’re really stuck like this, in different times talking to each other, and since we are, I think we should at least get to know each other. What do you say? From, your penpal, Wonwoo.”

  
   Soonyoung almost put the letter down until he noticed the extra writing quickly scratched at the bottom. “P.S. thank you for the warm gifts, they are keeping the cold inter snow out.” He shook his head. No way.

  
    “No way!” Soonyoung grunted through his hands as he put face in them. He stayed there with his head in his hands before deciding not to waste the day away thinking complicated thought.

  
   Soonyoung sat up straight and got out some things to start writing back. Maybe he was insane, or maybe he was doing that right thing. He wasn’t sure which, but he didn’t have much of a choice to do something else at the moment. So he wrote.


	9. Part 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re back! I hope you enjoy what you’ve waited for

   Wonwoo considers himself in a much better place than he had been in the former weeks. He talks and meets regularly with his friends, finally admitted to them that he stopped going to school for architecture, and he starts to accept Soonyoung. It seems like the other also started to accept him too because he had started to send more letters to try introduce themselves more.

    He smiles as he watches another one of Soonyoung’s dance videos. The YouTube channel, named ‘JamJam’, is new, only has a few videos of Soonyoung and his friends dancing, and not many subscribers, despite what the other has claimed. Wonwoo ignores it, passing it off as the time differences, and goes to type out a comment.

    The comment is never posted, though. Wonwoo gets all the way to the end of the paragraph filled with praises he wanted to say, but his thumb hesitates over the ‘send’ button. He’s too afraid of disrupting the past with even a simple comment, so he deletes it.

    Sighing, Wonwoo sets his phone down with a clack on the dining room table right as he hears a knock as the door. Blinking in confusion at who that could be, he gets up and heads towards the knocking.

    “Wonwoo!” He smiles at the surprise visitor.

    “Joshua! What’s up, Hyung?” Wonwoo lets said boy into his toasty house. Joshua happily closes the door behind himself and puts his coat on the coat rack before answering.

     “Oh, nothing much. I’m going to have a party this weekend with juniors who have same birthdates and wanted to know if you’d be able to come along. Meet some of my friends and have some fun.” Wonwoo smiles and raises an eyebrow.

    “And meet the boyfriend too, right?” Joshua blushes at Wonwoo’s sentence before nodding in response.

   Wonwoo laughs before leading Joshua into the living room. He’s proud of how much he’s made the house more homily, with little pictures of his friends and nicnacs such as pictures of friends, plants, and candles adorning the cabinets. And books. Lots and lots of books.

    To bad he was about to pack it all up and move out.

    After his father didn’t show up to Wonwoo’s mother’s funeral, the house has became a nesting place for all his old memories. He hates it. He wishes that they would just dissipate and leave him alone in his new place, but they were persistent.

    Since the haunting thoughts of the past wouldn’t leave here, he would just have to leave, disappear so they wouldn’t even have the chance to follow him. Wonwoo is just glad that his friends understand his motives for wanting to get away for awhile.

   “So, about this boyfriend” Cue Joshua starting off a long and cringy story about his ‘cute’ boyfriend doing something. Even though it makes Wonwoo want to gag at times, he just grins and bears it. Partly because Joshua confessed that he liked how much Wonwoo listened to his stories instead of brushing him off like the others did, and partly because the stories were actually funny most of the times.

    So as his friend drones on about his lover, Wonwoo smiled happily and thinks about if he were in those situations with his own boyfriend. For some odd reason that Wonwoo doesn’t understand, he imagines that he could have his own boyfriend. Said ‘boyfriend’ is the guy he writes to, the guy he watches in those YouTube videos.

    He tries hard to shake the thoughts, even after his friend goes home, but Wonwoo can’t stop thinking about it. Would it be possible for Soonyoung to be in a relationship with him? Would the other even want to be in a relationship with him?

   Wonwoo shakes his head roughly. Of course Soonyoung wouldn’t want that. The other already has a boyfriend, even if the boy doesn’t pay any attention to him. He lets out a heavy sigh before turning over to finally go to sleep.

 

 

    “Are you ready for the party, Soonyoung Hyung?” Seokmin asks excitedly as he bounces on his feet. Soonyoung provides a smile and nods, even though, inside, he’s a nervous wreck.

   Taemin hasn’t answered him for a long time and Soonyoung is starting to give up. He doesn’t want to, but it might be what he has to do. But what if Taemin is just busy? What if the other still loves him-

   The younger claps happily before pulling out his phone and starting to call someone. Probably his boyfriend. The thought makes Soonyoung’s heart clinch at the thought, not because he didn’t like boy— he didn’t even meet him yet— but it was because he was jealous of them. They had a relationship without any boundaries.

  Soonyoung let out a hiss of breath before pulling out his own phone. He suddenly remembers about Wonwoo’s Twitter account. He smiles softly as he types in and find the profile. His smile fades a bit as he sees that the last post is from March 25th, 2012 and it says, ‘Must say goodbye’. What does that mean? Why is there no mor-

    “What’s wrong, Hyung? Is that Taemin?” Seokmin asked worriedly, pulling Soonyoung back into reality. The older quickly shakes his head and gets off of Twitter.

   “What? N-no! It was just some notification to, uh, I just updated my Twitter.” Soonyoung stutters out with a weak grin.

  Seokmin shakes his head in sympathy and pats Soonyoung’s shoulder as he says, “Maybe you should, uh, I don’t know, maybe find someone better at the party tonight?” After Soonyoung sends the youth a look, causing him to quickly add, “At least look! You don’t have to actually find someone, just promise me that you’ll keep an open mind.”

   “Whatever.” Soonyoung mumbles, but he doesn’t say no. Seokmin smiles in victory for a second before starting to babble on that about what his boyfriend said to him on the phone, giving the older a minute to let himself drift about his thoughts again.

   Should be move on? Maybe it’s time to let go… but maybe it’s not? Soonyoung mentally shakes the complex thoughts to think about Wonwoo.

   Soonyoung nods to whatever the youth was saying as he starts to wonder when the simpler thing about his life was Wonwoo. Maybe it was because the boy seems to fit so well with Soonyoung, or maybe because he just feels like all his problems go on pause when he writes and reads letters from the other.

    “Why are you smiling like that, Hyung?” Seokmin raises an eyebrow at Soonyoung, whose cheeks are starting to flush. He didn’t even notice that he was smiling.

   “Because your relationship is so good and I think it’s cute.” Soonyoung makes up on the spot. He internally winced at the cringeiness of what he said, but at least Seokmin is satisfied with it. Said boy was giggling bubbly and smacking Soonyoung, slightly embarrassed.

   “Thanks, Hyung! Why don’t we go and get ready for the party now?” Seokmin’s big grin makes Soonyoung’s heart melt and he pats the youth’s head.

    “Yeah, lets go and get ready. I can’t wait for the party tonight.”

 

  
   “And this is Soonyoung.” Joshua smiles as he introduces the boy to him while the elder’s boyfriend hung off him. He thinks that the boyfriend was named ‘Seokie’ or something, huge that’s not what was Wonwoo’s mind at the point.

    It has to be a dream or a hallucination. It can’t be real life.

    “Hey.” Is all that Wonwoo can supply while his brain is shutting down on him. Soonyoung just smiles brightly and puts his hand out for the other to shake. Wonwoo limply shakes the other’s hand.

    “Hey.” The boy he has only imagine meeting in real life said over the increasing volume of the music. He was cute, despite how hot he looked in most of dance videos. Wait, did he just say hot? He meant, uh-

   “You want a drink?” Wonwoo blinks. His chest deflates when he realizes that it’s Joshua asking him that and not Soonyoung. The latter wasn’t even there, probably off to dance and talk like the friendly person he is. Or, at least what Wonwoo believes he is.

   “Sure, why not?” The bitter laugh that Wonwoo lets out perfectly reflects how he’s feeling inside. Of course, no one questions it because they can’t even hear it over the music now.

    After a drink, Wonwoo’s tapped out. He doesn’t want a hangover since he knows he’s going to be packing up tomorrow. He leaves Joshua to make out with his boyfriend and the other birthday boy, he thinks his name is Vernon, to drink to his heart’s content as Wonwoo squeezes through the crowd to get some air.

   “Oh!” Wonwoo lets out involuntarily as he finds another person outside too. Said person just looks back at him and smiles slightly.

   “‘Oh’ yourself.” Soonyoung says in a short, breathy laugh. Oh my gosh, he’s too amazin-

    “Sorry, I just didn’t expect someone else to be out here.” He offers a small smile. “I’m Wonwoo.”

    “Uh, I already know that.” Soonyoung deadpans. Wonwoo mentally face palms. The other just laughs again, making Wonwoo’s heartbeat skyrocket. This was not good for his blood pressure. “Man, are you that wasted that you can’t remember what happened a half hour ago?”

    “No!” Wonwoo huffs out, offended. “I was just tired, that’s all.” Soonyoung rolls his eyes.

   “Hmmm, ok. Since you don’t remember that you probably won’t remember us talking about how you have a seaside house you can help me get, right?” Wonwoo blinks. So maybe he shouldn’t have let his thoughts take him so far away earlier and should have listened to what the conversation was about.

    “Like I said, I’m really tired today. I’ll help you get it, if I can sit down and get off my feel before I pass out.” Wonwoo said. Soonyoung laughs again and pats the spot in the steps beside him.

   “Make yourself at home.” Soonyoung’s eyes became small slants in his face as he smiled widely while saying that, resembling a clock. Wonwoo’s glad for the darkness because he’s sure that his face is flushed; half from the drink he had and the pure cuteness of the big in front of him.

    The pair talk a bit about the house and finally rested on that Soonyoung would rent it after Wonwoo moved out. Soonyoung could buy it from him after a while if he is satisfied.

    After a few moments of awkward silence, a thought hits Wonwoo and he says, “Soonyoung?” The other hums before Wonwoo continued. “Have you ever read Persuasion?”

   “What?” Soonyoung asks with a confused look on his face.

   “Persuasion by Jane Austen.” Wonwoo reiterates. Soonyoung rolls his eyes with a smile and a huff.

   “Yeah, I know that book. I’ve read it before. I meant, ‘what made you bring that up’?” Wonwoo feels his face heat up a bit in embarrassment. Of course that’s what Soonyoung meant.

   “Oh, well, a friend recommended it to me recently. What do you think of the book?”

   “Hmm, well it’s ok. It’s about how waiting for the one you love. These two people fall in love, but the timing isn’t right and they have to part and go their separate ways. Years later they meet again and have another chance to fall in love again. The thing is that the two don’t know if too much time has passed and if it’s too late to make it work.” Soonyoung explains with a faraway look in his eyes. Something tugs at Wonwoo’s heartstrings when he realizes that Soonyoung must be thinking about Taemin. Although, maybe this Soonyoung doesn’t have a boyfriend yet…

    A few moments of silence pass between them again before Wonwoo breaks it again by saying, “Did you like the book?”

   Soonyounh lets out a bitter laugh, not unlike the one Wonwoo had let out earlier, before answering with a very quiet, “I don’t know.” His voice had shrunken and saddened.

   “Oh, so it’s not any good?” Wonwoo asks in a hushed tone as well. Soonyoung looks over at him for a second before saying, “It was terrible.” A small smile curves into Soonyoung’s face and is matched perfectly with Wonwoo’s own grin as he says, “Yeah, it sounds dreadful and sappy.”

    They share a laugh that’s carried through the dusk air. After a few moments of happiness, the mood dulls down again. Wonwoo clears his throat.

    “Have you ever been in a situation like that? As in waiting for someone?” It could definitely be a touchy subject, but Wonwoo’s inhibitions had been dulled down by a drink. Soonyoung let out a heavy sigh.

    “Me? I don’t know.” It suddenly hits Wonwoo that he had made Soonyoung a bit uncomfortable with his question. His mind starts to race as he thinks if he should change the topic or not. Fidgeting a bit, he tries to calm his nerves. He can’t mess up his first meeting with the other. It could be his only meeting! Just as he opens his mouth, Soonyoung speaks up again.

    “Well, actually there is this guy, my boyfriend. He’s aboard and I’ve been learning that long distance relationships are hard. I’m always wondering if he’s eaten, if he’s healthy, if he still lo-“ Soonyoung stops himself and clears his throat quickly before going on. “I’m after that I’ll seem too pushy or something if I keep asking him. He’s just out there chasing his dream and I don’t want to pull him down with my worrying.” His voice diminishes to almost a whisper. “I keep sending letters to him, but they’re all sent back. Maybe I have the address wrong…”

   Wonwoo’s heart hurts. He wants to take both of Soonyoung’s hands and tell him that he deserves better than someone who makes you feel like you’re a burden to talk to. He wants to say that Soonyoung should find someone who values him and talks to him as much as he can. Someone who makes time for Soonyoung no matter what. Someone like himsel-

   “Are still waiting for him?” Wonwoo asks instead. It seems like the safer route. Soonyoung shurgs.

   “Maybe. I want to, but it’s getting harder and harder. How long must I wait for him?” Soonyoung sounds so lost, so defeated.

  Wonwoo wants to tell Soonyoung that he’s here for him, that he doesn’t need to wait. As much as it sounds appealing to Wonwoo, he can’t help but think of how stupidly selfish it is. Soonyoung obviously loves this guy and the guy makes him happy. Above everything else, even Wonwoo’s own selfish want, Soonyoung should be happy. He deserves nothing less.

    “If you’re happy with it, stick with it. Although it might seem hard and hopeless at times, if you really like this guy, then I think it’s worth the wait.” It takes all of Wonwoo’s will power to spit that out. It take even more not to take it all back as Soonyoung mutters, “I guess I’ll try for another year…”

   Wonwoo just hums, afraid that if he talks, his voice will crack. When did he get so attached to the boy? They had only been talking for a small amount time!

   Soonyoung hums back, causing Wonwoo to look over at the boy. Soonyoung looks over at Wonwoo too, making the distance between them very small. Wonwoo notices that he’s obviously staring at Soonyoung, but he doesn’t want to break the moment. Besides, Soonyoung’s staring too.

   Wonwoo eyes travels down to Soonyoung’s hand and thinks about how the boy’s hand would fit so perfectly in his own. His gaze moves up to rest on Soonyoung’s lips. He gulps, glacing up to see if Soonyoung was on board with what he wants to do. He’s met with hooded eyes that makes his heart flutter fasting in his chest.

   Wonwoo slowly leans forward, testing the waters a bit. Soonyoung doesn’t say anything about it, so he just continues to get closer until his nose it almost touching Soonyoung’s and he can feel the other’s breath tickles on his face. It smells faintly of alcohol, but Wonwoo doesn’t mind. Just as he’s about to close the remaining gap, someone bursts out of the house.

   “Soonyoung, where have you been?! You missed Josh’s freestyle rap!!” The boy says exasperatedly. Soonyoung clears his throat.

    “Oh, I was just talking to Wonwoo about the seaside house that he is renting out, Junhui.” Soonyoung explains quickly with a huge smile. This ‘Junhui’ proceeds to pull Soonyoung up and into the house. The boy merely waves goodbye to Wonwoo before he’s whisked out of sight.

   Wonwoo’s heart sinks. Maybe it was a good thing Junhui came when he did because Wonwoo’s sure that his poor heart would have exploded. In any case, he’s disappointed.

    “Earth to Wonwoo.” He blinks to see Joshua standing over him. He apologizes quickly before getting off the steps. “Hey, could you take me home? I told everyone bye and Seokmin is being towed home by one of his friends since he drank a little too much.” The soft giggle that came from Joshua would usually make Wonwoo smile, but right now he’s too tired.

   “Sure.” He mumbles before walking down the steps to go to his car the long way around. He doesn’t want to risk walking closer to Soonyoung in case he implodes by just the sight of him. It’s been heck of a party night, that’s for sure.

 

   Soonyoung lets out a sigh. Sure, his favorite song was playing, all of his friends were dancing like animals, and he had been given as many free drinks as he wanted by the birthday boys, but something didn’t feel right. He tried to dance this feeling away, but it hadn’t worked. It felt odd, like something was missing.

   “What’s up? You feel sick?” Junhui asks as he sit down at the bar beside him. Soonyoung shrugs, not knowing how to answer the older. “Well, it’s almost time to head home, so it's ok.” Soonyoung nodded before Junhui adds suddenly, “Man, the last time they had a party this big was years ago. It was the one where you had been outside with some guy talking about a house for a part of it. You remember that year?”

   Soonyoung blinks, suddenly remembering that party. He had gotten a bit drunk after talking to the guy about the house, so he couldn’t remember everything too well. That guy…  
  
   “What was that guy’s name?” Soonyoung blurts. He didn’t mean too, but it just comes out. Junhui puts his hand on his chin in thought for a moment.

   “Um, I think it was something like Nonu? Or was it Wonho?” The older says thoughtfully. Soonyoung’s heart stops.

   “Wonwoo?” He questions. Junhui’s face lights up in recognition.  
  
   “Yeah! So you do remember that night. I thought you had forgotten it all since you drank a lot.” Junhui laughs, but Soonyoung isn’t paying attention to him anymore. His thoughts are all on how he actually met Wonwoo.

   Soonyoung blushes slightly as he thinks of their encounter. Did they kiss? No, they couldn’t have, he would have remembered that. All he can remember is talking about Persuasion and his failing relationship.

  “Why are you blushing?” Junhui smirks. Soonyoung blushes even harder and blames it on a incoming fever. Junhui proceeds to freak out and drag him home as far as he humanly can.

 

 

  
   As soon as Soonyoung arrives at his house, he starts to write to Wonwoo about their meeting. He wonders if the other remembers them better than he does.


	10. Part 10

    Wonwoo’s heart drops as he reads the next letter from Soonyoung. All it says is, ‘Do you remember meeting me at a birthday party?’ He calms himself while trying not to hyperventilate. Did he change the future? Was he not supposed to meet Soonyoung in real life?

    He closes his eyes for a moment to stop all of his racing thoughts so he can write back to the other. He picks up the pencil with a shaky hand and starts to scribble out a reply.

 

 

  
   “Yes, I do.” Soonyoung reads aloud. He scrunches up his face in confusion. Why did the younger write such a short reply? Was there something wrong?

   Soonyoung quickly writes down and asks how much the other remembers before sealing the paper in an envelope. He walks it back to the mailbox and places in inside before closing it and putting up the flag.

    He is about to turn around when the flag goes down. With a head tilt, he walks closer to the box. Why was the other writing back to him so fast? Just as he thought that, the flag flew up. Soonyoung took the new paper out of the box, put the flag down, and read it aloud again.

    “How much do _you_ remember?” Now things were getting interesting. Wonwoo wasn’t answering Soonyoung. Soonyoung frowns and flips over the paper to write back.

    “I don’t remember much, but I do remember that we almost kissed. I was so drunk that night, I honestly can’t remember much of what happened.” Soonyoung mumbles as he writes it. He doesn’t want to skip around the truth when he wants to have a good relationship with Wonwoo.  
Plus, he probably won’t even ever meet the other, so what’s the use?

    He places the paper back into the mailbox and shuts the lid before putting the flag back up. Again, it only takes a few seconds before the plastic red flag is down again. Soonyoung sighs, frustrated. What would the other be so bothered about?

    That’s when it hit him: the worry. Maybe Wonwoo didn’t want to kiss Soonyoung, but Soonyoung tried to force himself onto him. Maybe, since the other finally met him, he didn’t want to talk anymore. Maybe Soonyoung drive Wonwoo away. The worst thing was that it was taking a bit longer now than it did before to get a reply. If Soonyoung wants to know what’s wrong, he’ll have to wait.

 

  
   Wonwoo is so close to hyperventilating.

   Soonyoung remembers the one thing Wonwoo wants him to forget. He didn't know what to say back. Was he supposed to apologize or ask if he liked it? Maybe he should just deny that that ever happened.

   “No, I can’t do that! He’s being so honest with me… so… I guess I’ll just-... maybe I should… Urgh!!” Wonwoo wants to pull his hair out, but he restrains himself. He paces a bit and takes some deep breaths.

   Suddenly, the mailbox’s flag went up and down a few times. Wonwoo sighs; it must be Soonyoung asking him to hurry. He quickly writes down “Yeah… sorry about that. I wasn’t thinking straight and I shouldn’t have forced myself on you when I knew that you were drunk. I know that you’re in a relationship, so I shouldn’t have even thought about doing it in the first place. I had a few drinks, so I wasn’t in the best mindset.” before putting it in the box and putting the flag back up.

   And now he waits.

 

  
  Soonyoung reads the letter very quickly. He’s pretty much breathless when he finishes it. The mixed signals makes Soonyoung’s stomach twist. Just as he thought Wonwoo was confessing that he wanted to kiss him, he says he had a few drinks and made it sound like he regretted almost kissing Soonyoung.

   Soonyoung let out a whine-like noise. If only they had kissed, then maybe the future could have been different. Maybe Soonyoung would have been with Wonwoo instead of Taemin. That thought hurt Soonyoung, but he wished it was true.

    The worst part of all of this was that Soonyoung didn’t know what to respond. He wants to say that it was okay and that he wishes they could kiss, but that’s too weird. He doesn’t want to say that Wonwoo is right, even though it partly is. He also doesn’t want to not say anything because sometimes that’s worst that sending something the other doesn’t want.

    After a minute of thinking, Soonyoung decides that the last one is the safest thing to do. He didn’t want to commit fully to one side or the other, so he didn’t.

   Soonyoung gets into his car and tucks the letters from Wonwoo into his glove box before turning the ignition. He needs to clear his head before doing anything else. This… whatever their relationship was, needs a small break. They need to get their own lives straight and to stop obsessing over each other. At least, that’s what Soonyoung needs right now.

   With a heavy sigh, Soonyoung turned down the road to take him home. He needs to sleep and get some work done.


	11. Part 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tweets corresponds to this chapter is [here](https://twitter.com/yukirou_mars/status/1112201170175422464)

    “What?!” Wonwoo hisses into the phone. His aunt sighs heavily, making Wonwoo feel bad for using that tone of voice.

   “I said you should visit him, Wonu. He’s your father, after all.” His aunt explains carefully through the receiver. Wonwoo’s father had fallen ill and was transported to a hospital the night before. Wonwoo swallows.

   “I don’t know if I’m ready to face him again. I don’t think it would go very well.” He confesses into the device. Another sigh from his aunt.

   “Ok, ok. Just… just please go and see him as soon as you can. He’s really not doing good.” Wonwoo hears the stress in his aunt’s voice. He probably sounds the same way.

    It’s been a week and a half since he’s got a letter from Soonyoung. The anxiety of anticipation of the next words from the older has had him awake at odd hours of the night. He checks everyday, not that he expects there to be a note from the other boy, but just in case. He sighs. Maybe he should change the subject of there letters away from the awkwardness of relationships.

   “I’ll try and go soon. Bye.”

   “Bye.”

 

 

    Soonyoung stood there, not really knowing what to do. He had finally written a whole letter expressing how he felt about Wonwoo and asking what he should do about Taemin, and now, just as he is about to put the envelope in the mailbox, the little red flag goes up.

    “Shh-… shoot.” Soonyoung stops himself from cursing, despite there being no one around to hear it, before opening the lid. He pulls out the small letter and starts to read it aloud.

   “Can you look up someone in the future? I just need to know something. His name is Professor Jeon. He’s-... well I’m not comfortable saying who he is to me just yet, but I need you to do this. Please?” The boys sighs and goes back to his car to find a pen. When he does, he scribbles down that he will on the back of Wonwoo’s note and puts it back in the mailbox, putting the flag up again.

   “It’s time to do some investigating.” Soonyoung mumbles as he gets into his car. He looks down at the forgotten reply that he put in the passenger seat. “All of that was for nothing I guess.” He sighs.

    The car starts with a few grumbles and Soonyoung drives to start researching ‘Professor Jeon’.

 

 

 

   “Bingo.” A smile blooms on Soonyoung’s tried face as he locates what he came to the dingy little store for.

    “‘All Of Professor Jeon’s Architecture’? Why do you want that? You don’t even like architecture.” Junhui raises an eyebrow as Soonyoung slips the book of the shelf. The younger shrugs, the giddy smile not leaving his face.

    “I’ve heard he’s a good. Plus, I think I saw a voice acting role for an architect.” He kept his eyes on the beautiful cover of the book, making sure not to meet Junhui’s questioning gaze.

   “But you could just talk to Minghao or Mingyu abou-” “How much is this?” Soonyoung interrupts Junhui as he turns towards the owner. His friend rolls his eyes as the old lady giggles their silliness.

    “That’ll be fifty dollars.”

 

 

 

    With happiness and satisfaction filling his chest, Soonyoung parts ways with Junhui and starts back to his apartment. As he basically skips across the crosswalk, someone bumps into him and makes him drop his bag. With a huff, Soonyoung crouched down to retrieve the book.

    “The nerve of some people.” He mutters. Just as he stands up, he hears a horn and notices how the crosswalk sign says stop. That’s when a unwitting car can’t stop fast enough and slams right into him.

   Darkness replaces the happiness and satisfaction from before.


	12. Part 12

   “Professor Jeon was a honorable man.” The preacher says solemnly. Wonwoo sits in the front pew of the church and stares indifferently forward. He doesn’t want to look at the coffin holding the body of his father. His aunt is sobbing beside him. All he can do is offer her his hand to hold. She takes it.

 

 

   “Yeah.” Wonwoo says with a smile to a distant cousin he hasn’t seen in a while. Her eyes are red from crying, a common occurrence here. Everyone has cried a little bit today.

   Everyone except Wonwoo.

   He waves her good bye before heading towards the parking lot. His drive home is quiet and there is unease hanging in the air. He tries to dissipate is by cracking his window. The rushing wind did nothing to help his mood.

 

 

  Wonwoo is can hardly remember getting home, but then he’s on the pebbly beach, the slight waves lapping onto his dress shoes.

   He screams out in anguish. Falling to his knees, Wonwoo lets his expensive clothes get wet. They didn’t matter to him at the moment. Tears flow down his cheeks as he lets a second yell rip out of his throat. It hurts, but it ebbs some of the guilt and sorrow that was borrowed into his chest.

   He lets gravity take his weight down. He lies on his back with arms spread wide, looking blankly up at the sky.  He stays even after he stops crying because noise of nature cures his internal aching.

 

 

   Soonyoung rubs his fingers over the cover of the book. It was a lot more expensive than he expected, since he had to pay three-days worth of hospital bills. But at least he has it. At least he’s done something useful for Wonwoo.

   He opens the lid of the mailbox. He sets the book and a letter inside before closing the lid and carefully lifting the red flag. He hopes that his letter is well received. He hopes that the message gets to Wonwoo before it’s too late.

 

 

   Wonwoo's crying again. After his father’s funeral he didn’t think he could cry again for a long time, but he was wrong.

   He traces his fingertips over a picture in the book Soonyoung sent him. It’s a picture of il mare with the caption, “My Son’s House”.

   Tears trickle down Wonwoo’s face and some land on the page. He quickly wipes them off, think that they’d stain the precious picture, before setting the book down on his desk.

   After drying his tears, Wonwoo grabs a piece of paper and a pencil to start writing back to the older. He reads aloud as he writes.

   “Soonyoung-ah, everything that I love, I can’t reach. I’m lost in devastation. I think it started when I was eight years old, when my parents divorced. I’ve been lost ever sense. I got used to it as I grew up, but now I’m suddenly lost all over again, thrown down into a deep pit that I can’t climb out of.” Wonwoo’s feelings flow out over the paper and he has to stop himself before it become too much to handle. He hurriedly puts the letter into an envelope before rush down to the mailbox.

 

 

   One day.

   Two days.

   Three whole days and still no reply from Soonyoung. Wonwoo can’t take it anymore. What happened? Why wasn’t the older responding to him? He needs answers.

   Donning a coat, Soonyoung's scarf, and grabbing the earmuffs that came with the scarf, Wonwoo gets into his car and starts towards the city. He doesn’t know what he’ll do when he gets there, but he hopes that fate will help him out. He needs to see Soonyoung again.

   Fate is being kind to Wonwoo, it seems. The boy goes to the subway, hoping to see something that would point him in the right direction, but finds the person he’s looking for sitting at the first platform.

   Wonwoo careful sits beside Soonyoung, pulling out the earmuffs that was given to him by the very boy he’s sitting beside. He puts them on, hoping to cover his red ears, heated with excitement.

   Wonwoo glances over shyly. Soonyoung doesn’t pay him any mind, just continues to scribble away in a notebook. The younger frowns. How Soonyoung not see him?

   An idea pops into the youth’s head and he decides to go with it. He starts to have a fake coughing fit, hoping the other would look over and recognize him from the party. Maybe they would hit it off and become friends and-

  Soonyoung doesn’t look over, just shies away a bit more. Stupid Wonwoo. Why would he even care if a random guy starts coughing everywhere? If anything, he’ll do what he just did and get away from the guy.

   A train pulls into the subway platform, pulling Wonwoo from his thoughts. Soonyoung looks up, at the train and not at the boy sitting beside him, before getting up. Wonwoo’s brain panics as the doors slide open and the other steps on.

   “E-excuse m-me?” Wonwoo stutters. Soonyoung turns just as the doors close to see Wonwoo through the glass of the train. The older smiles at him cutely, and Wonwoo smiles back. Just as he goes to wave he notices that other passengers are looking at him just like Soonyoung.

   “W-what?” He whispers as he catches a look at himself in the slightly reflective train surface. Wonwoo wants to curse. Soonyoung wasn’t smiling because he recognized Wonwoo, he was smiling at how adorable and odd Wonwoo looks in his puffy earmuffs.

   His face falls dejectedly into his hands as the train zooms off down the line with Soonyoung on it.

   “I saw you today in the subway. You were wearing a light brown sweater and a black shawl. I wanted to see you, to talk to you. It’s been a while. Is everything ok?” Wonwoo rereads his note before putting it into the mailbox.

   “Please answer me.” His whispered pleads gets carried off by the wind.


	13. Part 13

    Soonyoung sits back down in his truck, curiously looking down at the things he just received from Wonwoo. There was a letter and a pair of yellow knitted gloves. Soonyoung smiles softly as he runs his fingertips over the gift. He quickly rummages for a piece of paper and a pencil to write a note to Wonwoo.

    “Dear Wonwoo, thanks for the gift! Let’s do something fun together, despite our time difference. I was going to do it alone, but I thought why not share my experience with you.” Soonyoung’s grin widens as he continues to scribble down the rest.

    “Head to Wolmi Theme Park. Once you’re there, go into the shop and buy a beer. Drink it in one go and then run as fast as you can to the Viking ship ride. I’ve always thought that the best time to ride it is when you’re out of breath.” Wonwoo rereads the introductions. With a shrug, he buys the first can of beer he sees and chugs it down. He rests a few second before taking off and speeding towards his desired ride.

    “Would you like to ride this one, sir?” The high school aged attend asks. Panting, Wonwoo nods and gives the boy the admission few before making his way to the first available seat.

   “The ride will start in 3…” Wonwoo pulls the safety bar down.

    “2…” Across time, Soonyoung catches his breath.

    “1.” Both boys have smiles etched into their features as the ride starts to swing.

 

 

 

    “My turn to pick a place. Go to Baebang station and then take a taxi to the beautiful ginkgo trees. It’s a great place to think over things and walk around without the hustle and bustle of the city streets. When you’re finished there, go to La Toupie in Sangnam. I go there to drink wine. People say that wine drinkers are the longest people, but that doesn’t bother me. I’m going to keep a bottle of wine there to be opened in 2014. Try it and tell me how it tastes, will you?” Wonwoo looks over his note one more time before putting it in the mailbox and going to do what he told the other to do.

    Soonyoung finds himself at La Toupie. It was so beautiful and the design was very artistic. No wonder Wonwoo, an architect, would like it so much.

    Soonyoung sits down in a booth and asks the waitress to bring out the wine that was saved for this year. The girl hesitates before asking, “Do you know who saved it?”

    “Uh, I think it’s a Jeon Wonwoo.” Soonyoung answers, wondering if maybe the wine wasn’t here anymore.

    “You’ll be getting your drink in just a second then, Mr. Kwon.” The waitress smiles before leaving him to blink in surprise. How did she know his name?

    His question is soon answered when she comes back with an empty wine glass, a bottle of wine, and a note. She sets them down and leaves with no further explanations. Soonyoung curiously opens the note.

    “Thanks for having some fun with me, Soonyoung. I’ve really enjoyed this. How about you? From: Wonwoo.” A grin stretchs across Soonyoung’s face. The boy hails a waiter to open the bottle and pour some for him.

    The wine is, for lack of better words, amazing. He loves the fruit flavor that dances over his palate. It’s not too much of anything, making it possibly the best wine he’s ever tasted.

    With a smile, he wonders what the staff think about the sudden retrieval of the wine, two years from the exact date it was left here.


	14. Part 14

     “I want to finally try and meet with you.” Soonyoung’s breath catches in his throat as he reads the next letter from Wonwoo.

    This is… unexpected.

   Soonyoung can’t lie and say that he hasn’t been thinking of this, but just the thought that he can finally try and meet this person he’s written to for so long makes him nervous. Nevertheless, he shakily finds a pen and a piece of paper to respond.

 

  
    “I think so, too. In future, plan to take a trip to Jeju Island on 13th. Let’s try for around 3pm on the coral beach. P.S. Don’t you think Jeju’s coral beaches are the best? It’s a shame there’s no house for me to live in there. :)” Wonwoo grins, half at the amazing reply and half at the tiny smiley face at the end.

    “Yes!” He exclaims excitedly as he throws his hands up in the air. It felt like the biggest victory of his life, even though he would have to wait years to actually experience it. Maybe he even does a little dance, don’t judge him.

 

  
    The wind blowing in from off of the waves whips at Soonyoung’s bear cheeks. He’s not cold, though, partly because the sun is shining brightly and partly because Soonyoung is filled with nervous excitement. Today is the day that he is going to, finally, meet Wonwoo.

    He can’t contain his smile.

    Soonyoung walks around for a while, peering around all of walkways and sand dunes. He makes sure to check up and down the beaches just in case Wonwoo can’t see him immediately. He waits.

    When 5:00 rolls around, the youth decided to stop looking around. His heart cracks and he has to force himself to keep it together. If it was meant to be, then it would have happened.

    Despite the sadness lingering in the air, Soonyoung decides to walk a bit farther on the beach, to the place that he thinks has the best view of the water. He didn’t want to make his trip to Jeju be all for nothing.

    As he makes his way across the sand, he notices some wooden framework. A man who was standing on the beach admiring the construction notices Soonyoung and approaches.

    “Hi, I’m Kim Mingyu, a worker here. Is there anything that I can help you with?” The tall, tan man greets Soonyoung with a toothy grin. The older smiles back, despite himself, and reaches out a hand towards the other.

    “Kwon Soonyoung. What exactly it this stuff?” Soonyoung gestures towards the construction after the handshake. Mingyu looks over at the framework, his grin fading into a small, nostalgic smile on his face.

    “It’s a building project designed by my senior for his love. This place is a nice spot for a house, isn’t it? It’s got such a good view of the beach.” Mingyu shows Soonyoung a drawing of a building. The colors and overall feel of the house’s design looks very familiar to Soonyoung.

    “Yeah… It’s beautiful.” Soonyoung nods softly, finds those words familiar, but he can’t place a finger on it.

 

  
    Soonyoung bids farewell to Mingyu and then to Jeju as well the next day. As he flies home, he starts scribbling down a note for Wonwoo. In between write down his thoughts, Soonyoung tries to question himself about why he felt odd about those words or why he thought that place looked all to familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is connected to :
> 
> [LINK](https://twitter.com/yukirou_mars/status/1136104969981943815?s=19)


	15. Part 15

    Soonyoung stretches at his desk, getting ready to take a break from recording. Even through everything that’s been happening, the youth can’t afford to just keep skipping work. He’s been working so hard for the past few days, and it seems to be paying off. His boss says that Soonyoung’s getting better and he’s having to do less and less retakes.

   As Soonyoung walks out the door of the recording office, he hears some people having a conversation. For some reason, he can’t help but listen in.

   “Sorry that I’m late, Nayoung. Bad traffic.” Something was not right. Too familiar…

   “Taemin… we need to talk about our engagement party.” That’s when it hit Soonyoung. Hard.  
  
   “We can do it this month.” Soonyoung puts a hand on the nearest wall to hold himself up.

   “Really?” The world was spinning.

    “Yes. How about the Wednesday two weeks from now?” He felt nauseous.

   “Sound great. We can finally do this.” Was the universe out to spite Soonyoung?

   “Why are you in such a rush?” The wall he had been building was cracking…

   “I’m not in a rush. You’ve just been putting it off for so long.” Breaking…

   “You just have to have patience with big animation projects sometimes, sweetheart.” Crumbling down.

   Taemin, the man he had gave his heart to, the man he trusted, the man he had loved, the man he had waited for… he had someone else?

    Footsteps get farther away as the couple went on their way, not noticing the gasping man that was leaning awkwardly against the brick wall. He can feel tears pricking at his eyes. He has to be strong. He can’t cry right no-

   “Kwon Soonyoung! Break’s over. You good?” Soonyoung stands up straight and turns to face his boss, who is currently giving his a weird look. Soonyoung offers the other man a weak smile.

   “I’m fine, my legs just hurt, that’s all. Time to get back to work! I’ll catch up in a moment.” His boss seems to take his excuse and heads back inside without another question.

   Soonyoung closes his eyes for a second, already formulating what to say to Wonwoo. Yes, he depends on the other too much, and, yes, he will probably be pushing the boundaries for his next request, but he doesn’t care.

   He NEEDS Wonwoo’s help bad.

 

 

 

   “Wonwoo… I need your help. I thought I was over him, but when I heard his voice again, my defenses all fell down. I know that he has someone else now, but I can’t stop thinking about him about him. Please help me from losing him, Wonwoo. My last date with him before he left was March 25th, 2013 at a dal.komm cafe in Jeongja. Please forgive me for asking for so much, but I need you help. I’m sorry.” Wonwoo reads the note aloud. He blinks. What is he supposed to do, say no? Soonyoung needs him.

   He just sits around. He’s not waiting for a sign, he just needs time to think everything through. What is he going to do when he sees Soonyoung? How will he try and stop Taemin from going? Should he say yes?

    Running a hand through his hair, Wonwoo decides that he needs some more time to figure out what he wants his response to be.

   In the meantime, though, Wonwoo thinks that he might spend some time at the train station, people watching. Well… more like, people searching.

 

 

 

 

    Wonwoo's heart skips a beat when he sees the familiar face in the crowd of people. Soonyoung… his Soonyoung with some other guy, most likely Taemin.

    “Hurry onto the train, sweetheart. You don’t want to be left behind.” The man says to Soonyoung as he ushers him on. Wonwoo hurries on too.

    “Stop worrying so much, Taemin. I’m not going anywhere without you.” Soonyoung says with an eye roll. Wonwoo sighs. If only Soonyoung knew what this man would do to his precious heart.

    For a moment everything was calm and normal in the train car. The rush of the walls around them, the murmuring of the people. He had missed the hurrying yet not rushed nature of the trains. This must have given Wonwoo some uncalled for confidence. Yeah, it was totally this, and not the close proximity between him and a certain someone.

    As the train screeches to a holt at the next stop, Soonyoung slips a little bit, becoming nearer to Wonwoo than Taemin. Wonwoo’s heart picks up as Soonyoung slowly looks up at him. Their shoulders are touching. Wonwoo opens his mouth and-

    Soonyoung looks away and shuffles away from Wonwoo, curling his arms around Taemin, the latter giving Wonwoo a odd look.

   Wonwoo sighs as he gets off at the next stop. Why did he think that Soonyoung would ever pick him? Soonyoung looks so happy with Taemin, so maybe they deserve to be together. Maybe it’s just time that separated them and they needed to be together more.

   The wind blows through Wonwoo as he steps out into the world. He needs to be away for a while. He knows the perfect place.

 

 

 

   The sunshine reflects off of Jeju’s perfect waters. Wonwoo smiles slightly at the serenity of the coral beach that Soonyoung said he loves so much. He sits down in the sand, pulls out a piece of graphing paper, and starts sketching.

    After a good twenty minutes of intermediate drawing and enjoying the beauty of nature, Wonwoo puts the picture in his pocket and relaxes a bit. The rushing roar of the waves and the birds the call overhead drown out the thoughts and worries Wonwoo has.

   Even though he feels like his heart has been ripped from his chest by someone he trusts, he can’t help but use Soonyoung as inspiration.

   He hopes that one day his muse would live in this house that he inspired. 


	16. Part 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twitter part for this chapter :  
> [Link](https://twitter.com/yukirou_mars/status/1143374955117084672)

    Soonyoung just wants a peaceful meal before he goes to check Il Mare’s mailbox, but as soon as he hears a familiar voice call him from the other side of the restaurant he knew that that wouldn’t be possible.

   “Soonyoung!” The youth can just walk out the store with his to-go food… “Don’t leave, come sit with me.” …but is that what he’s going to do?… “Please?” …no, no it was not.

   Soonyoung gives into Taemin’s loud begging and heads over to the older’s table.

    “What?” His voice is flat and he forces his face into an unreadable mask. Taemin gives the youth his signature cute grin.

    “Long time no see, Soonie.” Taemin sounds and looks so warm and beautiful. Soonyoung wants to cry and throw his arms around the other, forgiving the older for everything.

    He wants to… but he doesn’t.

    “Don’t call me that.” Soonyoung’s voice is a little bit less controlled, but still harsh. Taemin sighs and give him a pitying look.

    “I know, I’m the bad guy who hurt you, I know. You don’t need to reiterate that. I just wanted to say, ‘Hey, I’m back’ not, ‘Hey, I still love you and want you back’.” Taemin laughs. Soonyoung’s heart shatters at that sound, a sound he once loved, cherished.

    “I wasn’t expecting you to say that, so don’t worry. Frankly, Taemin, I couldn’t care less if you were back or not. I’m over you and I don’t want to see you again.” Soonyoung knows that he sounds rude and totally not over Taemin, but he doesn’t care. His defenses are taking over as he struggles to swallow the lump in his throat.

    By the way Taemin is looking at Soonyoung, he knows all of that.

   Soonyoung doesn’t want to take these looks, this person, anymore, so he turns to walk away. He stops in his tracks as he hears Taemin speak up.

   “You know, Soonyoung, it was hard studying in America. I got so lonely. I wanted someone to be there with me.” Taemin pause, as if he’s waiting for Soonyoung to look back at him. When that doesn’t happen, he continues anyway. “You should have come with me. Then, none of this would have ever happened.”

    Soonyoung knows that already, he knew that the first time Taemin didn’t reply to him. Then why did it effective him so much to hear it out loud?

    “Goodbye, Taemin.” Soonyoung chokes out. As he rushes out of the establishment with his bag of food, he faintly hears a reply.

    “Goodbye, Soonie.”

    After taking a few minutes in his car to stop crying and having a mental breakdown, he gets on the road towards Il Mare.

 

 

 

    Soonyoung eats his cold food as he contemplates his life choices. After he finishes, he gets out of his car and heads towards the red mailbox that he’s become accustomed to. He opens it, expecting a letter, and sees that it’s empty.

    “Wonwoo… you were my only hope.” Soonyoung starts to sob uncontrollably for no reason that he could fathom. He feels his legs start to go weak, so he walks over to a nearby bench and sits himself on it.

    That’s where he lets it all out. He cries about everything and everyone and whatever he feels like crying about. He doesn’t feel ashamed or embarrassed while doing this. He had every right to do this, to empty his soul of everything he had been bottling up.

    When he finishes, he lets out a sigh, one of accomplishment and also emptiness. It was a good empty, though. One that made him feel better.

    As he pushes himself up, a tree light suddenly turns on. Warmth melts into the youth’s skin and into his bones. Despite himself, Soonyoung smiles. He looks over at the mailbox. The small flag salutes him from it’s up position.

    He walks over and opens it to see a letter. The smile is stuck on his face, but he doesn’t even feel the need to change it. Yet, at least.  
  
    The note reads: “Dear Soonyoung, this may be the last letter I write to you. I will help you with what you ask. You wished for me to be happy here at Il Mare in your first letter to me, so it’s only fitting for me to try and make you happy in, possibly, the last one. I wish you two all the luck in your life. Thank you for everything, Soonyoung. Goodbye.”

    Soonyoung doesn’t know how to feel as he stares at the words in the paper. He can’t cry, he’s used up all of his tears. He just feels… empty.

    He laughs soullessly. It sounds through the silent air.

   Soonyoung should be happy, he’s getting what he wants. No… what he wanted. No… what he still wants? His smile drops and shatters on the ground, but he doesn’t feel like picking it back up, so he leaves it.

    He leaves it there as he gets back in his car. Time to go back to his ‘home’. It never felt like home, but that was what it had to be for him now. He didn’t have anyone or anyplace to make his home right now.

    He sighs. He did this to himself.

 

 

    Wonwoo stares at the fish,Pepsi , as it swims peacefully through the water in front of himself. It is so ethereally beautiful. He has the sudden impulse to set it free.

    He lets the idea mull over in his head for a minute before he gets up and grabs the fishbowl. Cola barks at him as he struggles to open the door.

    “I know, I look crazy. I just… I just want to do something, ok?” Wonwoo grunts as he finally gets the door open.

    And then he’s staring down at the flowing and ebbing waters in front of him, holding the fishbowl close to his chest. He doesn’t really want to let Pepsi go… but he felt like he needs to. He sighs.

   Wonwoo crouches down on the pebbly shore and lowers the glass bowl. “Goodbye, Pepsi.” He whispers. The fish hesitates before swimming away. Wonwoo stands up, turning to console Cola with some pets.

   With one last glance out at the ocean, Wonwoo breaths out, “Goodbye…. Soonyoung.”


	17. Part 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twitter part for this chapter :  
> [Link](https://twitter.com/yukirou_mars/status/1162924273431826433)

    Soonyoung takes a shaky deep breath. It seems like all his breathing has been shaky recently. At least he’s able to pull himself together for work. Once he’s home, though, he’s a nervous wreck. Maybe that’s why he tries to go out with friends every night.

    Tonight all of his friends are busy, so he’s stuck at home with all his thoughts. After a few hours of mediation on the broad subject that was Wonwoo, Soonyoung came to a conclusion: to let Wonwoo, at least the one he was writing to, go.

    This was the best thing to do, right? There was no way he could ever meet someone that’s not in the same time as you.

   So that’s what he has decided to do. He’s going to stop writing to Wonwoo, stop trying to do the impossible. He’ll let that Wonwoo go.

   Emphasis on _that_ Wonwoo. He knows that he can’t have someone from a different time, but he can have that same person in his time. The Wonwoo in his time might have forgotten about him, but he would remind him. Show him every letter, Soonyoung is one for sentiment and has decided to keep them for the memories, and hope that this Wonwoo still loves him.

    It’s his last hope. He already lost Taemin and the Wonwoo he used to write to. If he lost this Wonwoo… he didn’t know what he would do.

    Some thin tears slip down Soonyoung’s cheeks as he tries to steady his breathing.

 

 

 

   Wonwoo lets out a deep sigh as he sets down the last box in his new apartment.

    It doesn’t feel right, this new place. Wonwoo feels out of place in the dusty loft. He’s in the middle of everything that was important in Seoul, but he feels like everything that matters is far away. Like two years away.

    Donning his coat, Wonwoo walks down the crowded streets to meet up with Joshua in a tiny yet homely cafe.

    “Long time, no see, Wonwoo. Have you got all the boxes out of the truck yet?” His friend greets him with a smile and a coffee.

    “Yep. I’ve invited everyone to come and help me unpack it all. You’re invited too. You get paid in pizza.” Wonwoo asks before taking a sip of his coffee. Black, just like he likes it.

    “You can count me in. Is that why you asked me to meet you here? To ask me that?” Joshua sips his, no doubt, sickeningly sweet coffee. Wonwoo shakes his head, causing the older to cock his head in confusion.

    “No, I wanted to know if,” Wonwoo says, pausing for a second before continuing, “your friend still wants Il Mare.” Joshua, still confused, nods.

   “Yeah, Soonyoung still wants the place. What’s your price?” The other questions as he sips more coffee.

   “There is no price. He can have it.” Wonwoo says simply. Joshua proceeds to choke on his drink, making a few customers give them the side eye. Wonwoo pats the elder on his back apprehensively.

   “W-what?!” Joshua hisses out at the youth. Wonwoo flinches.

   “What? I just don’t feel like having to make the guy pay for the place that I didn’t pay for. He must be a good guy, if he’s your friend.” Wonwoo adds the last part hesitantly. Joshua sighs.

  “If you’re going to be so generous, why don’t you meet him in person to give it to him? That way you could see the person you were handing your house over to.” Joshua suggests as he carefully takes another sip of coffee. Wonwoo shakes his head.

  “I don’t thin- I mean, I don’t want to. Please don’t question it, ok?” Wonwoo says, slightly ashamed in himself for seemingly nothing. Joshua raises his eyebrows as he takes a long gulp of his coffee, finishing it off.

    “Fine, I’ll do it for you. Now, when are the others coming over to your apartment for the promised pizza?”

 

 

 

 

   After a few hours of hard work followed by a mini celebration, Wonwoo says goodbye to all of his guests and help them out as they go. With a sigh, he turns to see the last person left.

   “Hey, Jihoon. You still staying over?” Wonwoo asks as he shuts his door. He already knows the answer, but he doesn’t want Jihoon to feel like he has to stay if he doesn’t want to.

   “Of course I am, Wonwoo. My house is too far away to drive with any daylight, and I hate driving in the dark.” The shorter answers. Wonwoo nods and then proceeds to throw himself onto his freshly moved sofa.

   As Wonwoo closes his eyes, he hears Jihoon shuffling around his apartment. “Hey, what's this?” Jihoon asks. The taller peels open his eyes to see a sketch of a house skeleton. He straightens.

   “Oh… that’s just a project for someone I’ve been working on. What do you think?” Wonwoo says pensively. Jihoon looks at it seriously for a few seconds before answering.

   “It’s amazing. It just makes me wonder why you decided to do it again when you gave it up. And why don’t you make something for yourself instead?” Wonwoo gulps at his friend’s pressing questions. Jihoon always knew how to get to the bottom of things quickly.

   “Well… well because this is for someone special. For… him.” Wonwoo says, adding emphasis on ‘him’. Jihoon hums understandingly.

   “By ‘him’ you mean the guy from the future?” Wonwoo feels like Jihoon is accidentally pressing into open wounds.

   “Yeah, Soonyoung.” Jihoon hums again while nodding.

    “You two still writing to each other, then?” This is what Wonwoo means when he says he’s scared of how good Jihoon is at finding things that you secretly want to talk out.

    “No,” is all Wonwoo can say. Jihoon raises his eyebrows.

   “And why not?” Wonwoo took a deep breath.

   “I liked him and wanted to meet him, but just knew that we could never make it possible. I told him to be happy without me and live his life.” Wonwoo spit out in a whisper. Jihoon pats him on the shoulder.

   “Well, maybe this is a good thing. Now you can go on to see real people.” Jihoon’s words hit Wonwoo hard.

    “Soonyoung is far more real to me than anything else!” Jihoon looks at Wonwoo surprised as Wonwoo shouts that. The taller clears his throat. “What I mean is, I’ve seen him. Actually seen him and talked to him. But he loves someone else and I can’t pine over him forever. So I told him goodbye. I loved him, told him to leave, and now he’s gone. He’s gone, Jihoon.” Wonwoo chokes up at the end.

    “Shh shh, it’s ok. Let it all out.” Jihoon whispers awkwardly as he pats the other softly on his back. Wonwoo hugs Jihoon tightly and cries. He could tell the shorter felt uncomfortable with all the feeling and touching, but he was a bit too selfish at the moment to care.

 

 

 

 

    Soonyoung walks slowly around the quiet building. He didn’t really know why he decided that a place where he could find Wonwoo was the Seoul National University, namely the architecture section, but he did. So now he’s pacing the halls and looking at more drawings of buildings than he’s ever cared to look at.

   Soonyoung turns the corner and spots a very familiar picture…

   “You like this design too?” Soonyoung jumps at the sudden voice behind him. He turns to see the owner of the voice.

   “Uh, no- wait! I’ve met you before. Kim Mingyu, right? You were a worker on a building at Jeju?” Soonyoung says as he recognizes the tall fellow. The guy nods and rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed by the attention he was receiving.

   “Yeah, that’s me. We’re still working on it. I actually came to see the picture displayed here for that building.” Mingyu says as he looks back at the sketch. Soonyoung follows the taller’s gaze.

   The building Soonyoung had seen on the beach, although it had still been in the early stages of construction, shows a remarkable amount of similarities with the sketch. Not only that, but it reminds Soonyoung of someone else.

   “Who was the architect that designed this piece?” Soonyoung asks carefully.

   “Jeon Wonwoo. He was a close friend of mine. He made this place for someone he loved dearly.” Mingyu smiles softly as he slips back into old pleasant memories and points to the small caption underneath the painting that says the same things Mingyu had just said.

   “Oh wow, who was the lucky person?” Soonyoung asks in a hushed tone. The other didn’t seem to notice.

   “Someone named Kwon Soonyo- Wait… are the Kwon Soonyoung?! The future guy??” Mingyu asks frantically. Soonyoung nods.

   “Yes, I am. Do you have a way to contact him? I’ve fallen out of touch with him and I wanted to know if you could help me out?” Soonyoung’s hope was renewed with this encounter. It was like fate brought him here to meet on of Wonwoo’s close friends.

   “Well,” Mingyu coughs as he looks at the floor, “I thought you might have known, but he’s passed on. Today is the two year anniversary of his death. That’s really why I’m here, to remember him and all he did.”

   “How did he…” Soonyoung can’t say the word. His world is shattering.

   “He was on his way to a meeting in Jeongja and was hit by a car. I’m so sorry that I had to be the one to give you the news.” Mingyu says, but his voice is already fading away in the distance.

   Soonyoung is taken back to two years ago when he was still with Taemin, before the older went to America. They were in a cafe that was in the center of town and then heard some screams. They ran outside to see what had happened. Taemin tried to stop Soonyoung from looking, but Soonyoung moves the older’s hands away from his face.

   There was a man, some stranger, that had been hit by a car. There was so much blood… the face was dripping with the scarlet drops and decorated with the shattered glass from his glasses, but Soonyoung could still recognize the guy in his soul.

   It was Wonwoo. Wonwoo was dead.


	18. Part 18

    Soonyoung can’t stop crying. Even when it seems like he ran out of tears, he would think of the day when he saw Wonwoo on the pavement and start crying again. He manages to somehow safely drive himself to Il Mare. 

 

   As he sits in his car, he furiously scribbles on a random napkin with a sparkly pen that he found in his glove compartment. That didn’t matter at the moment, all that mattered was getting to Wonwoo in time. 

 

   “Wonwoo, I know why you didn’t come and meet me in the future. It’s not because you forgot, or moved on, it’s because you died. You  _ died  _ Wonwoo. You have you listen to me and not go into town that day we wanted to meet. If you do…” Soonyoung chokes up, not knowing what to say with his scattered brain. “If you do then you will never be able to see me. I want to meet with you again, Wonwoo. I can’t live without you. Please… please don’t go. Just wait two years and come and meet me at Il Mare.” 

 

   With shaking hands and wobbly legs underneath him, Soonyoung scrabbles to the old rusty mailbox that started it all. He violently pulls in open and closes it. Putting the red flag up takes the rest of his strength and he falls on the ground. 

 

   Tears pour down his face. He knows it is too late. Wonwoo isn’t meant to be his, to live in his time, but he is selfish. He wants Wonwoo so bad that he thought he could change time. 

 

   Suddenly a loud horn sounds through the darkness. Soonyoung jumps to feet, startled. The street lamp above Soonyoung was too dim for him to see the person who stepped out of the car, not to mention they had their headlights blaring at him. Soonyoung sniffles, remembering that he told his friend where he was going. 

 

   “Jihoon? I told you I was fine by myself. You didn’t need to come and console me. Or are you here to make fun of me? Either way, just go.” Soonyoung grumbles, crossing his arms. A chuckle echoes through the air, causing Soonyoung to gasp and uncross his arms.

 

   “I didn’t wait all these years and come all this way just to be called a weird name and told to go.” Wonwoo says jokingly as he approaches Soonyoung. The older runs without hesitation into the taller’s arms.

 

   “No way.” Soonyoung mumbles in disbelief into Wonwoo’s shoulder. “No way.”

 

   “Yes way.” Wonwoo laughs. “Yes way.” He repeats, but softer and with the same disbelief as Soonyoung. The shorter pulls back slightly.

 

  “Can I…?” Soonyoung asks with a blush starting to paint his cheeks. Wonwoo laughs with a nod.

 

   As Soonyoung pushes himself up on his tiptoes to kiss Wonwoo, he realizes he’s never been so happy around someone else. Wonwoo didn’t make him feel nervous or scared of saying the wrong thing. Wonwoo didn’t make him feel inferior or insecure. Soonyoung just felt whole.

 

   “Wow... You’re a good kisser.” Wonwoo breathes out with a toothy grin. Soonyoung giggles and hits the other lightly on the chest.

 

   “And I’ll be just as good tomorrow when I’m well rested with my boyfriend.” Soonyoung smiles. He stops for a second before adding, “Its ok to call us that, right?” 

 

   “Whatever you want, Soonie. I waited two long years for you, I don’t think that a simple label will matter to me.” Wonwoo says, making Soonyoung blush again. 

 

   “Let’s get inside and sleep. I want to be well rested for our long talk tomorrow. I  _ need _ to know what you’ve been doing all these years while you waited.” Soonyoung says as he pulls Wonwoo to the house. 

 

   “Good thing we have all the time in the world. I have so many things I want to tell you and that I want to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is Mars!! I wanna thank Rachel for being very supportive and amazing co writer for this au! ooh what would i do without you?!  
> I see you're improving so much while writing for this story and your another stories!!   
> i am so sorry if this story too cringey or flop. i don't have any experience in writing before so i'm very nervous about this project.  
> we're very proud and happy we managed to finish this au. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this project!!Thank you for sticking till the end!! Thank you for your support!! it means a lot to us!!


End file.
